


The stars in your eyes

by Aurora_Graves



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 1920s pjo au, Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I probably forgot to tag people, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, PJO, Speakeasies, Sporadic af updates, What Have I Done, good luck reading this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Graves/pseuds/Aurora_Graves
Summary: 1920s pjo fanfic, I swear I will try update and I will eventually add tags
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

He pulled his hood tighter, glancing around. If he got caught here, well, he didn't want to think of the consequences if that occurred. He returned his gaze to the lady across from him, she was wearing a leather jacket and you could see the silver of a gun peeking out from her pocket, he knew she normally concealed it and it was there to intimidate him. It was working, he was just about concealing his nerves. She didn't know yet, he was having second thoughts about this meeting, she was going to eventually realize what he was up to and that would not end well for him.

“So, what brings you to my neck of the woods”, she said before taking a sip from her glass. 

“I have a proposition for you”, he said, waving at a bartender and signalling for a refill.

“Go on”, she said, picking her nails, an air of boredom radiating from her.

“Well, I found a new supplier for the company”, he reached his hand out to take the drink from the blond haired bartender handing him his drink. He winked at her, “. Thanks bearcat”. “Can it, bimbo”,She gave him a look, before turning away and walking back to the bar. 

“That's darb, who?”

This was where everything could go wrong, suggesting Kronos as the new supplier, he didn't think she knew Reyna used him, but you could never tell when it came to her.

He looked away before saying,”Kronos”.

“Hmmmmm, you are aware that that half-seas over supplies for Lady A, yes?”

Trying to contain his shock that she knows this he muttered an apology.

“Well do more research next time, now I have to go iron my shoelaces, goodnight”. She stood up from the booth and proceeded to use the unoccupied stage exit to take her leave.

Luke cursed and finished the last few drops of his drink before leaving in a drunken haze.

*******

Thalia slipped behind the curtain and strolled to her office. Shrugging off her jacket, she walked to the bookshelf and pulled out the address book, slipped her hand behind it and grabbed a bottle of luxury champagne.

She made her way over to her desk and sprawled onto her chair, throwing her feet up on the desk, uncorking the bottle and taking a sip. “ANNIE, get in here”.

The blonde from earlier stuck her head in the door, “What's up”, she drawled, sauntering over and sinking onto the couch, slipping a lighter and cigarette from her pocket.

“I need you to tell that zozzled boyfriend of yours that if he thinks I'm that easy to scam he better step up his game”.

“You can tell him yourself, we broke up” Annabeth said taking a long drag from her cigarette.

“Again?”Thalia quirked an eyebrow, snatched a cigarette from the box lying on the table and lit it on the desk candle.

“Yes again, and no before you ask I'm not getting back with him”, Annabeth shot her a look, as if challenging Thalia to oppose her.

Thalia shrugged before saying,”Sure doll”, and letting out a long puff.

“Anyway, there's a new guy, said his name’s Percy”, she took a sip from Thalia’s desk supply of beer, “Sais he used to work for Reyna, but cus’o some family ties, he wasn't wanted no more”.

“Family ties”,Thalia muttered, “Isn't that what she said about Jason?”

“I think so, why?” Annabeth gave her a suspicious look

Thalia stayed quiet and took another sip off her wine and looked to the side.

“What are you not telling me”, Annabeth leaned forward on her elbows, she looked Thalia in the eye and spat at her.

“Before jason hit the big one, we found out bout two cousins”

“And, what about it doll?”

“Their names were Percy Jackson and Nico Diangelo”.


	2. The man at the speakeasies

Percy sat in a booth nervously tapping his foot to the rhythm of the piano playing. He had been watching a blonde girl play it earlier, but then she disappeared. He’d seen her talking to the guy who had handed him his drink earlier before slipping behind the stage curtain.

He looked at his now empty drink glass. The last dregs reflecting the light of the room .

After a bit, the blonde slipped back through the curtain, followed by a tall lady with cropped black hair and a long coat over her arm. She looked like someone you didn't want to mess with. And you didn’t.

They started approaching Percy. He put the glass down and pulled his collar higher. The blonde slipped into the seat across from him and the tall lady stayed standing glaring at him.

“Percy”

Percy looked at her expectantly.

“Percy”

He continued to look at her expectantly.

“Percy”

He looked at the blonde.

“Percy”

He looked back at the tall woman.

“Percy”

“You want me to say something doll?”

“That would help” she said ignoring the doll comment.

“So what's this about?” Percy asked.

“You”, the blonde said.

“Okay” he said, confusion covering his face. 

“How did you know Jason Grace?” The tall lady asked

“He worked with me,” Percy replied, choosing his words carefully.

“Who else worked with you?” The blonde asked.

“Jason worked with Reyna closely, well, he did, until the incident”. He had dodged the question.

“The incident” the tall lady said.

“Yeah, Reyna found out about his sister, apparently she's a big gang leader, Reyna hates her”.

“Then what happened”, the blonde asked, leaning forward.

“Jason disappeared, and then Nico and I dec-”

“Nico?!Nico Diangelo?” The tall lady interrupted urgently.

“Yeah doll, he's my cousin, why?”

“First off”she snarled, “Don't.Call.Me.Doll.Secondly, Jason was my brother, and you and Nico are my cousins”

Percy just stared at her, he looked at the blonde and back at the scary lady, “Would this be a bad time to ask you gals for your names?” he said weakly.

“I’m Annabeth,” the blonde said.

“People call me the Huntress” the tall scary lady said.

*******

Will was practicing his pa de bourree with Kayla when Annabeth and Thalia came through the curtain with a man with messy black hair and sea green eyes. He was pretty good looking in Will’s opinion. 

He raised an eyebrow at Annabeth, she nodded in the direction of his dressing room. He followed them through the door and flopped onto the chaise lounge.

“This is interesting”.


	3. The Will to live

“Is this the one you said was cute?" Will asked Annabeth innocently

She gave him a look and he heard her say “I’ll deal with you later” under her breath.

Percy looked around the room like a confused puppy that had been dumped in the middle of nowhere, and to be honest that wasn't far off.

He looked like he wanted to say something but he just didn't know what to say. In the end he settled for watching Annabeth glare at Will, while he stared back innocently.

Thalia had walked over to the corner of the room and was rifling through a bag of paints (slang for makeup in the 20s)COOL . She then made a triumphant sound and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

“The glasses are over there”, Annabeth said, pointing to a small trunk with costumes spilling out of it.

Thalia made her way over to it.

Will turned to look at Annabeth,”How do you know where I keep my glasses?”

“I've hung out enough with you when you're drunk I know all your secrets”

Thalia poured the whiskey into glasses, “Is that so?”, she said, smirking.

“So, gimme a secret then”, Thalia handed her a glass.

Annabeth looked at will,”Ooh, should I tell her about the dark haired fella or maybe-”

Will slapped a hand over her mouth, “Not that, anything but that”

Annabeth said something, but it was muffled by Wills hand”, she poked him in the stomach and he took his hand off and clutched his stomach, “You know very well that i have a bruise there”, he said, staring at annabeth with fake betrayal.

“Must've slipped me mind”, she said batting her eyelashes up at him.

“Okay you two, you can stop, and Mr.Jackson I didn't poison your drink”, she said the last pair to a very wary percy,he was staring at the drink as if it was going to jump out and murder him. He looked up, and back at the drink, and up and down and up and down, this went on for some time before he took a sip, determined it was safe and took another.

“What's the deal?” he said, looking at Thalia.

“Tell us what you know, and what you want”

“I've got an edge, what do you wanna know”

“Wheres Nico”

“With Reyna”

“Wheres Reyna”

“With Nico”

“Where are Nico and Reyna?”

“Together”

“I give up”, Said Thalia, shaking her head.

“My turn”, Annabeth said in a singsong voice.

She walked up to Percy who was sitting on the vanity stool and put her left index finger under his chin and brought his head up, he was looking at her with something she didn't recognise, she quickly removed her finger from his extremely hot skin, she felt like her finger was burning. She started walking around him, in a circle his eyes tracking her when possible.

He broke.

Everything came spilling out, how Jason had disappeared, how Reyna had started acting weird around him and Jason, how she became more protective of Nico, especially whenever Thalia was mentioned, how Reyna had disappeared more often for longer periods of time, how him and Jason had had a plan.

*******

Austin arrived to hear the end of Percy’s story, he dragged Will out saying “William Andrew Solace get over hear you cake-eater” he said it good naturedly and Will reluctantly followed him out. Before leaving, Will cast a look at the wardrobe, it was a small room where Will usually brought his friends when they got drunk, he’d also let Annabeth use it as storage in the past, it had been a dead body of one of her exes.

Annabeth instantly knew he was hiding something, he must have finally cleared out the body. She tried to discreetly edge her way over to the cupboard but Thalia knew her too well.

“Annabeth, what are you doing doll”.

Annabeth searched her mind for an excuse and blurted the first thing that came into her head, “I- uh I needed a refill”.

Thalia obviously didn't buy it.

“You're still holding a half full glass of google juice doll”.

“I needed a top up”. Annabeth replied smoothly, gaining back her confidence.

She swiveled around until her back was to Thalia and Percy. She kept walking, she could feel Thalia's eyes burning into her from behind, she kept going trying to push the thought out of her mind she leaned down, showing the appearance of looking for the whiskey but in reality she was searching for the cupboard key,it was in its regular place, she grabbed it and jammed it in her pocket straightening up, whiskey in hand, “Who wants some google juice?”, she said, raising the bottle up.


	4. Get Ready

Thalia eventually accepted the drink and lit a cigarette. She took a blow and put her drink down, “I say we start calling this goon the prisoner.”

Percy looked around helplessly

Annabeth chuckled and said, “That's a bit harsh don't ya think Thals”.

“Going soft on him cuz he's cute?or cuz he's making those eyes at you”.

Annabeth laughed, but said nothing.

“He’s gone starry-eyed for you”, Thalia smirked before saying, “I bet luke would just love it if he nicked your heart”

Percy's head snapped up, “Luke?” he said urgently,”Luke Castellan?”

“Yeah, what's it to you”, Thalia eyed him suspiciously.

“I always did hate that sap”, he muttered, he stood up as if he was going to leave before annabeth pushed him back down.

She had a hard look in her eye when she said, “Talk”

“About Luke Castellan?” Percy asked incredulously, “No way in hell”.

“What’s he to you”, Thalia pressed.

Percy held his lips shut tight.

“Percy darling”, Annabeth said running a hand through his hair, “How do you know that rat”, the sentence ended with such venom that Percy felt the need to comply.

“He sold drinks, information and what he liked to call...pleasure”, Percy said, distaste flooding his voice.

“Anything else”, Thalia urged.

“Reyna kicked him out, after an incident involving Jason and his girlfriend, Luke gave Piper to much giggle water and convinced her to get in bed with him, Jason found her with a bad hangover a he legged it out of there, she had knife marks all over her, turns out he had been trying to kill her”.

Annabeth and Thalia just stood there staring at him, before Thalia slowly sank down to the ground,they could hear her mumbling the word “Jason”, over again and again.

Percy watched confused as Annabeth inched away from Thalia, she made her way over the door, he watched as she pulled a chain from her neck, on it hung a small rusted key swinging from side to side.

She edged closer and closer to the door,stuck in the key and twisted it sharply. Percy heard a grinding noise as the door unlocked and swung open.

********************************************

Reyna sat at the bar, legs crossed, eyes on the door. “How long till they come back begging, wanna bet?”

“Percy?”Nico raised an eyebrow,”Begging, not a chance,Guns blazing? A week tops”.

“Backup?”

“Did anyone go with him?”

“Frank and Hazel are gone, but they might just be out ‘hanging out’ they need to accept they’re dating”

“I don’t think they went with him, they might end up with him”

“Keep an eye out”

“Im busy”, Nico stands up and pushes back from the table.

Reyna raises an eyebrow, “Nico, you’re never busy”

“I am now”

Reyna studied his face, she let out, “ Nico” in a warning tone.

Nico ignored her and shrugged on his coat, grabbed his hat and took a last swig of his drink.

Reyna snatched his gun before he could grab it, he glared at her and reached out a hand expectantly, “Give it here”.

Reyna smirked lazily up at him, “Why do you need your gun” she said with fake innocence.

“In case”

“In case off what”

“If something happens”, Nico leans over grabs the gun, turns on his heel and struts out the back entrance, at the door he turns and gives Reyna one last look, he notices her becoming her again, hard,cold and uptight he chuckles and legs it out the window.


End file.
